Capes Are Cool
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The Champion of Johto has a crush on the Champion of Sinnoh. How will he approach her? Will he be aggressive, assertive or passive?Read to find out.


**THIS POKEMON FANFICTION IS ABOUT ****WIKIERRORSHIPPING**** AKA ****LANCEXCYNTHIA****. IT ALSO FEATURES A ****CUSTOM TEAM**** FOR LANCE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE/SHIP IT OR AGREE WITH MY CUSTOM TEAM FOR LANCE, THEN GTFO NOW. ME NO GUSTA HATERS.**

As Champion of the Indigo League, it was Lance's duty to help trainers all over Kanto and Johto, and also to stop Team Rocket. Every year, a Champion's Conference was held and led by the Dragon Master himself, and the other champions from other regions, both former and current, would attend.

From the Hoenn League represented Steven Stone, a Steel-type trainer, and Wallace, a Water-type Trainer. From Unova came Iris, another Dragon-type Master, and Alder, and old mix user. And from Kalos was Diantha, a Mix Trainer with a powerful Gardevoir. Lance considered them all to be very powerful.

However, Lance's favorite Champion, other than himself, was the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. Every meeting, he would eyeball her beautiful face, her long, flowing blonde hair and large D-sized bust. Maybe that's why he made a permanent seating chart and had her sit next to him all the time.

This meeting, Lance decided to make his move. After all the talking was over and everyone was on their break, Lance would go up to Cynthia and challenge her to a battle. There, he would have her make a wager. If Cynthia lost, she would have to go on a date with him. If he lost, he would have to pay her $100,000 Pokedollars.

At 12 noon, Cynthia went into the break room to get some coffee. Lance followed shortly after. When Cynthia got her coffee, Lance approached and struck up a conversation. "Hey, Cynthia. I was wondering if I could ask you something." He told the blonde. "She took a sip of her coffee, then turned to him with a smile. "Sure. What is it?"

Lance looked at Cynthia. She looked so sweet and sincere. He manned up and popped it. "I was wondering if you wanted to have a battle with me." She looked surprised. No other champion had challenged her to a battle before. "Um, of course. I'd love to. Do you have some sort of wager?" Lance laughed softly. "Actually, yeah. I do."

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me." Cynthia laughed so hard she nearly spit out her coffee. "Okay, what if I win?" Lance sighed. "I'll pay you $100,000 Pokedollars." Cynthia gave him a devious smirk. "Okay, but I'm not letting my guard down. I'm getting that money." She gave him a seductive wink and left the break room with her coffee, her hips swaying left and right. Lance finally started breathing normally again. _"Finally! About time you manned up, you pussy! Now all that's left to do is to wait for the day to end."_

At 1:30 PM, Lance headed outside of the buildingand made his way to the battleground behind it. There, he found Cynthia waiting for him. "About time you showed up." She said to him teasingly. "Yeah, well. I had quite a day. Man, so boring in there." Cynthia giggled. "I know, right? So, shall we?" Lance smiled. "Why of course." With that said, Lance's Champion Battle Music began playing in the background. "What is that?" Cynthia asked. "My battle theme." Lance responded. "It's nice." She complimented. "Thank you."

With that said, Lance sent out his first Pokemon, a Red Gyarados. "Very nice, Lance. You caught a shiny." Lance laughed. "Thank you, Cynthia. This particular Gyarados in not like the others. He is a Dragon-type, not a Flying type. Also, his Attack and Special Attack stats are inverted." Cynthia replied back. "Too bad I'll still win."

"Go! Milotic!" She tossed a Pokeball containing a beautiful Milotic. "Dragon-type, huh? Okay, Milotioc! Use Dragonbreath!" Milotic shot a purple cloud of stream at Gyarados. "Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Gyarados evaded the Dragonbreath and struck the Milotic with a stream of lightning, causing massive damage to it.

"Milotic! Use Ice Beam!" Milotic shot a freezing bolt at the Gyarados, landing a direct hit and even managing to freeze it. "Gyarados!" The frozen Gyarados failed to respond. "Come on, Gyarados! Get out of there." Cynthia smirked. "Milotic! Strike constantly with Dragonbreath!" Milotic followed, firing purple blasts of energy at the frozen Pokemon.

Gyarados, near to fainting status, finally managed to unthaw and break free. "Gyarados, use Outrage!" The Gyarados' eyes turned red, and purple aura surrounded its body. The Gyarados let out a monstrous roar and thrashed at the Milotic, causing an instant knockout. "Milotic, return!" Cynthia recalled Milotic back into its Pokeball.

"Gyarados, return!" Lance recalled his Gyarados as well. "Come out, Garchomp!" Cynthia sent out her most poweful Pokemon. "Well, looks like someone has a Garchomp as well." With that said, Lance sent out his own Garchomp, which let out a powerful roar. "Alright Garchomp, use-"

Lance was interrupted by his Garchomp. It was making moddy sounds towards Cynthia's Garchomp. It approached its counterpart, with flushed cheeks, and started flirting with it. "Garchomp, what are you doing?! We're in the middle of a battle!" He yelled out to his Pokemon. Cynthia giggled at what she saw. "Awww, it's so cute."

"So, wanna ditch these humans and 'breed?'" Lance's Garchomp told Cynthia's in Pokelanguage. "Sure thing, sexy." With that said, the two Garchomp left their trainers and headed into the nearby woods. Lance did a huge faceplam. "Garchomp! Come back here!" But Cynthia cheered him up. It's okay, they'll be back." Lance sighed. "I hope so."

"Come out, Spiritomb!" Cynthia sent out her second most powerful Pokemon, the one with no weakness. "Alright, Tyrantrum! Do your thing!" Lance sent out the T-Rex-inspired Pokemon. "Well, looks like someone's been to Kalos." Lance smiled. "Yep. Most romantic region ever." Her smirked to Cynthia, which made her blush hard. "Stop distracting me!" She said to Lance, who was laughing when she said that.

"Tyrantrum, use foresight." The Tyrantrum carefully identified the Spiritomb, allowing it to now utilize Fighting-type moves against the Ghost-type Pokemon. "Spitritomb, use Hypnosis." The Spiritomb hypnotized the Tyrantrum putting it to sleep. _"Dammit. Not again." _Lance thought to himself.

"Now use Dream Eater!" The Spiritomb invaded the Tyrantrum in its sleep, causing the Tyrantrum to yell out in pain. "No! Tyrantrum!" The Tyrantrum was losing health fast. After one more turn, however, it finally woke up. "Alright Tyrantrum! Use Superpower!" The Tyrantrum coated itself in red aura and charged at the Spiritomb at full power, causing an instant knockout for the supposedly-invincible Pokemon.

"Spiritomb, return!" Cynthia recalled her Pokemon. "Come back, Tyrnatrum." Lance recalled his as well. Cynthia threw a Pokeball. "Go! Lucario!" Lance gave a small smirk and threw out his next Pokemon. "Come out, Charizard!" The draconic Pokemon gave a loud, proud roar.

Once it was sent out, Lance activated his Mega Evolution for Charizard, transofrming into Mega Charizard X and making it into a Dragon type."This might be tough, but I have to try and win. Lucario, use Stone Edge!" Lucario sent sharp rocks flying at Charizard, but the attack missed!

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" The dragon sent out a stream of fire at Lucario, causing massive damage. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" The Pokemon launched an undodgeable blast of aura at the Charizard, dealing moderate damage. "Charizard, let's finish this! Use Flare Blitz!" The dragon coated itself in flames and flew towards the jackal, hitting it with a powerful and fiery tackle, knocking it out instantly.

"Lucario, return." Cynthia recalled her Lucario. "Charizard, return." Lance recalled his Charizard. "Roserade, come out!" Cynthia sent out her Roserade, which covered itself with its boquet hands. "Let's do this. Come on out, Hydreigon!" Lance sent out his powerful three-headed Dragon brute, which gave a mighty shriek.

"Roserade, use Dazzling Gleam! The Roserade shot out a huge burst of light at the Hydreigon, but the dragon but sunglasses on all three of its heads, thus rendering the attack useless. Lance laughed. "Good job, Hydreigon. Now use Fire Blast!" The Hydreigon shot a kanji-shaped fireball at the Roserade, instantly knocking it out.

Cynthia recalled her Pokemon. "Return, Roserade!" She took out her last Pokeball. "You're my last hope." She kissed the Pokeball and threw it. "Go! Togekiss!" A bright light shined out, revealing the Togekiss. Lance actually felt scared now. _"Oh God... an actual Fairy type. I might be screwed."_

"Togekiss, use Moonblast!" The Togekiss unleashed a crescent-shaped energy blast at the Hydreigon causing instant knockout from the STAB and 4x multiplier inflicted on Hydreigon. "Return, Hydreigon!" All the other Pokemon that Lance sent out met the same fate: Gyarados, Tyrantrum, even Mega Charizard.

Lance was down to his last Pokemon. "Okay, you can do this. I believe in you. Go! Dragonite!" Lance sent out his most powerful Pokemon, Dragonite. Cynthia smiled. "You might as well surrender now, Lance. I'm gonna win!" Lance smiled. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch!"

Cynthia crossed her arms and smirked. "Togekiss, let's end this with a Moonblast." The Fairy-type sent out the crescent-shaped attack again, launching it at Dragonite. However, the unexpected happened: Dragonite stuck out its hand and blocked the attack, completely absorbing all the power. Cynthia looked in surprise. "Wha- But- How did-?"

"My Dragonite's been training with me ever since childhood. It's no surprise that he's this powerful. Now, Dragonite. Get close to Togekiss!" Dragonite flew at the opponent in the sky, using its superior flight speed, dodging all the Moonblasts. Once Dragonite was within 2 feet of the Togekiss, Lance used another command: "Use Thunderpunch!"

Dragonite charged its fist with electricity and punched the Togekiss, causing super effective damage. "Togekiss, get outta there!" But it was too late. "Dragonite, strike with a barrage of Thunderpunches!" The Dragonite did as instructed, unleashing a fury of electric punches at the Togekiss. "Last one, buddy! Let's end this!" The Dragonite swung its fist and overcharged it, then finished the Togekiss with a Dynamic Thunderpunch, causing it to cry out in pain. The Togekiss fell to the ground, instantly knocked out.

"Togekiss, return!" Lance withdrew his Dragonite as well, then he went over to Cynthia, who was looking down. "It's okay if you lost. Nobody is perfect, you know. This only inspires us to become stronger." Cynthia looked up at Lance. When she heard those words, she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Lance." She smiled back to him.

Lance grinned and scratched the back of his head."So, about that date…" Cynthia giggled when he brought it up. "Well, you did win. It's only fair." Lance felt a feeling of excitement inside him. He felt like a 12-year-old fangirl who got her first One Direction CD (which is kinda gay). "Alright. I know just the place to go." He took Cynthia's hand.

Lance recalled his Dragonite and went on his back. He had Cynthia follow behind him. "Dragonite! Use Fly!" The Dragonite shot into the air, flying at a high speed at least 1,000 feet off the ground. Cynthia was not used to this, so she got scared, screamed, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lance, who simply laughed.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled out to him. "Only at first, but you'll get used to it!" Lance felt no fear. He has been riding in the sky since his preteen years. Just then, Cynthia remembered something. "What happened to our Garchomps?!" Lance simply replied. "Don't worry. Garchomps have superior smell. They can sniff us out and find their way back to their trainers whenever they need to." Cynthia smiled. "Okay! I know a good place where we can go!"

Following Cynthia's directions, Lance and Dragonite flew to Valor Lake in the Sinnoh region to a restaurant called Seven Stars. There, Lance ordered a table for him and his date, and the two seated themselves near a window. The waiter came by after a few minutes. "I'll have the steak with a side of fries." He told the waiter. "I'll have the lobster and some onion rings." The waiter took note and headed back to the kitchen.

"Are you trying to run me dry?" He asked Cynthia with a smile and a raised brow. The blonde giggled and replied. "Of course not. We're not even in bed yet." She told him seductively with a wink, causing Lance to turn red. "So, I'm enjoying myself. How about you? Or am I being too weird?" Cynthia smiled. "No, you're good. So far."

Lance laughed. "So, can I ask you something?" She took a sip of her drink. "Sure, go ahead." Lance sighed, then asked her. "I noticed that you like good-looking guys, and let's face it. I'm no catch, but Steven is. Do you ummm… have a thing for him?" He felt like an embarassed idiot asking her something like this.

Cynthia laughed, covering her mouth to try and stop it. "No of course not. Well, I used to until I learned he was gay for Wallace." Now Lance began to laugh. "Wait, really? Steven is gay for Wallace?" Cynthia kept laughing. "Yes he does." Lance's eyes widened. "Now I know why those two always laugh together every meeting." Lance looked up at Cynthia, who smiled at him. He could tell this would be a good, long night.

After stuffing themselves with their delicious meals, telling jokes, laughing, spending a good time with each other, Lance decided to take Cynthia home to Celestic Town. Outside of her doorstep, the laughter slowly stopped. And then, the Dragon Master spoke up.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Cynthia." She gave a sweet smile to her date. "So did I, Lance. We should do this again sometime." Lance smiled and looked at Cynthia. Just then, a group of Volbeat and Illumise lit their lights towards the two Champions and began singing the Little Mermaid song "Kiss the Girl" in Pokelanguage.

Lance put his hand on Cynthia's cheek. He leaned in slowly, as did she. They closed their eyes as their lips met, causing the Bug-types to sing louder. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Lance's neck as he put his hands around her waist area. After the kiss, Cynthia whispered into her new lovers' ear in a sweet, seductive tone. "Would you like to CUM in?" Lance gave a small smirk, indicating a yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance and Cynthia were kissing each other deeply and passionately, and making their way up her villa to the master bedroom. Once there, Lance opened the door and the two lovers began stripping off each others' clothes. Halfway through, Cynthia looked at Lance's muscly body, while he stared at Cynthia's curvy figure and large breasts, which were as big as a pair of Jigglypuffs and were covered by a bra.

Lance kissed Cynthia's neck, who made small moans, and unhooked her bra from behind, and slipped it off of her. She removed Lance's cape and rubbed his muscly chest. She really loved the hardness of the muscles, which were roughly the same as a Machoke. Lance also played with Cynthia's chest, rubbing her large breasts, motorboating her and licking/sucking on her nipples, causing to moan louder.

After he was done with her chest, Lance went down and pulled off Cynthia's panties, revealing her cleanly shaved pussy. Cynthia did the same to him, removing Lance's briefs to show a red bush hiding a 10-inch cock. "Mmm, it's so big. How will all the ever fit inside me?" She said in a sarcastic, teasing way.

Lance laughed a bit, but then groaned lightly when Cynthia began licking the head. The Dragon Master put his hands behind her head, helping her suck as she took his length into her mouth. She continued sucking, going as far as deep-throating his gigantic cock, which was almost as long as an Arbok.

Lance sat on the edge of the bed to be more comfortable, and this caused Cynthia to stop. "You're gonna love this next one." She smirked and then placed his cock in-between her large, D-sized breasts. She then began moving up and down, causing Lance to groan louder. She bounced harder and faster, occasionally squeezing her boobs together.

In fact, his cock was so big that she was able to take the entire top half into her mouth and deep-throat it while still titty-fucking him. Lance was enjoying this far too much, so much that climaxed into her mouth, then pulled out and came all over her large breasts. She moaned and licked the cum off of her breasts. "Yummy." She said seductively.

Despite climaxing a large amount, Lance was still as hard as a Metapod. He lied down on the center of the bed and urged Cynthia to follow. She got on the bed and crawled to his direction, licking her lips. When she reached him, she climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, their tongues acting as if they were in a Pokemon battle inside a fleshy gym.

Lance let his hard cock slide inside Cynthia's dripping wet pussy, which was wetter than a Grimer's body. This caused her to yell out in pain; she felt as if she has been penetrated outta nowhere by a Diglett. She arched her back and placed her hands on Lance's abs. Cynthia was slowly transitioning from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds.

Cynthia began bouncing up and down on Lance's hard cock, her large breasts bouncing along with the rhythm. Lance placed his hands on Cynthia's ass cheeks, gripping them like he was holding a Grip Claw. The blonde bombshell was moaning so loudly her that she almost woke up her butler in the downstairs room.

Then, the two switched positions. Lance was on top and Cynthia was under him. Lance fucked her harder and faster this time, and she gripped onto Lance's back, clawing it as if she was like a Sneasel using Fury Swipes. Lance ignored the pain; the pleasure going on downstairs had his entire focus.

Cynthia placed her legs on Lance's shoulders, who then began rubbing his lovers' large breasts. He bent down and began sucking on her nipples, making her yell out his name as she was getting fucked right in the pussy. She couldn't help but cum due to the intense pleasure her partner was giving her right now.

Then, the two switched positions again. Cynthia lied on her side as Lance did the same behind her. He placed her leg up in the air, and penetrated his clit once more, causing to yell out "Oh yeah! Lance!" He began thrusting into her, kissing her neck as she rubbed his balls underneath to give back for all he's done so far.

Lance thrusts harder and faster into Cynthia's pussy, licking her neck as she was getting fucked. "Yeah, Lance! Fuck me! Make me cum again!" She continued to rub his scrotum as he fucked her. As Lance fucked Cynthia as hard and fast as he could, she couldn't help but cum again, yelling out a sharp moan.

For the last position, Lance was on his back again, and Cynthia was on top in reverse cowgirl position. She groaned as Lance penetrated her pussy once more. She began dripping a lot this time, leaking her juices all over his huge dick. However, neither of them noticed as Lance fucked Cynthia super hard and fast.

Lance lifted Cynthia's legs up in the air as they fucked in reverse position. This caused Cynthia to finger her pussy hard and fast as Lance fucked it, showing no mercy or holding back and talk dirty again. "Oh fuck! Cum for me, Lance! I need your hot seed inside me!" However, Lance was far from finished. He fucked her insanely, almost like beyond hardcore Pokeporn. This caused Cynthia to scream Lance's name loudly and squirt out enough juice to fill an entire gallon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the best sex of her life, Cynthia laid next to her lover and laid her head on her boyfriend's chest, both of the breathing heavily. "That... was great." Lance replied slowly. "Yes... it was." He wrapped his arms around in her, and she did the same. "I love you, Cynthia." She smiled sweetly. I love you too. The two looked to each other and kissed passionately. Then, Lance turned his head to the backyard outside of Cynthia's balcony, and saw their Garchomps breeding. "Uhhh..." Cynthia simply laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**MANY YEARS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a small house outside of Lake Valor during winter, Cynthia was cooking some lunch. Lance was outside with his Dragonite, watching the lake. Then, two children go outside of the house. One was a boy and had spiky blonde hair, the other was girl with long, flowing red hair. They went outside and started a snowball fight with their father, who laughed as he proceeded to do the same, even allowing Dragonite to join in. Cynthia looked outside of the kitchen and laughed as she continued to cook. "Oh those three just love to play don't they?" She said, laughing.


End file.
